


Culmination of Sin

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling and Greed had no plans to ever let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic transferred from my livejournal.

“If you’ve ever cared for me, you won’t do this!”

Once upon a time, Edward Elric would never have resorted to pleas. Now he couldn’t make himself stop.

“It’s because I care for you that I’m doing this.”

The words of protest were automatic; they were sharp and painful on Edward’s tongue. They were even more painful to hold in.

“Caring for a possession, right?”

Almost as painful as the chains and cuffs binding him to the floor. Almost as painful as the wooden floor against his bare knees. Almost as painful as Greed’s stare on his back.

“You are mine,” Greed agreed, stroking Ed’s pale cheek. Edward tried to pull away. A collar held him in place. “As much as you were ever his.”

Ripped away from the Father’s and the military’s grasp, Edward wished he had the military’s confining collar on again. Anything to escape those alien eyes.

“Ling . . . if you can hear me . . . don’t do this.”

As much a prayer as Edward’s clapped hands . . . with as much answer.

Edward looked away as Greed smiled.

_It can’t end like this. Not like this!_

Most painful of all was the slice in Edward’s back. No matter how hard Edward tried, he couldn’t turn to shield that bloody mark.

Even as one hand stroked the hair out of Edward’s eyes, Greed’s other hand played with the scratch. Edward knew without turning that Greed was licking the blood off his fingers. It was the only mark Greed had made on him.

“Ling can hear you,” Greed purred in Edward’s ear. “He says he’s doing this because he cares for you. Because he loves you.”

Love. The word that stopped Edward’s alchemy, that froze Edward’s blade. Greed had whispered it to him after dragging him into an alley. He had said it with those damnable violet eyes coupled with Ling’s charming smile, Ling’s tone, Ling’s words. Edward had been paralyzed long enough for inky arms to secure him and an inky hand to silence him.

“Doesn’t my opinion count?” Edward asked desperately, pulling at the manacles around his wrists. His flesh wrist burned and ached.

Greed petted him soothingly. It reminded Ed of when Ling would stroke his hair after initial penetration, when Ed would will his tight body to accept Ling’s cock. Ed squeezed his eyes shut.

He thought he was stronger than this. He thought he would have the strength to kill the monster wearing Ling’s face.

Now Edward feared he hadn’t fought as much as he could have. Should have.

Greed wetly kissed Edward’s ear. His slick tongue traced the delicate outer shell. Edward shuddered. “But,” Greed whispered huskily, “you were the one who protested Ling’s choice. Ling doesn’t trust your opinion in this matter.”

There were countless sane counterarguments Edward could use. Now was not the time for any of them.

Edward yanked again at his chains, only to be stopped by Greed’s inhumanly strong hand. Edward flinched when Greed leaned over and licked the blood dripping from his flesh wrist.

“Ling sought immortality,” Greed murmured. He moved so he was behind Ed again; the blond gasped and arched as Greed fingered his buttocks. “But he knew the ramifications of it. He made plans for that, too.”

“Stop it!” Edward howled, feeling a cool finger sliding towards his anus. “Don’t touch me!”

The slender finger paused, neither moving away nor moving closer. “Did you think Ling forgot about you?” Greed inquired. “After all of his words of love and promises of making you his consort?”

Edward squirmed as Greed kissed the small of his back. Ling always loved kissing him in the oddest of places.

Edward clutched at his chain. “So Ling got what he wanted,” Edward snapped, ignoring Greed’s latter words. “Immortality. But I haven’t succeeded in my goal yet. I can’t do anything until I do that!”

Ling’s lips moved in a smirk against Edward’s skin; Edward could feel Greed’s inhumanly sharp teeth. “And this will give you the power to accomplish your goal.” Greed stroked Edward’s tense spine. “Don’t worry. You’ll appreciate this soon. Untouchable by all . . .” Edward trembled, “. . . .Except me.”

Edward had no time to protest. The slice on his back suddenly blazed with a crippling agony, and he screamed.

xoxoxox

Greed waited another several moments before freeing those slender wrists. The automail arm thunked on the ground. Greed kicked it away. A moment later, Greed kicked the automail leg away, too.

“You will be by my side,” Greed informed his companion, “forever.”

Lust met Greed’s eyes, licking his lips. Then slowly, Lust smiled.

Within violet eyes, gold glittered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In which Roy wasn't as thorough killing Lust as he thought.


End file.
